


Happy Birthday Mari!

by Pcyqo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Mari, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcyqo/pseuds/Pcyqo
Summary: It's June 13th. Mari wakes up and wonders what awaits her on her birthday.





	Happy Birthday Mari!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a quick story I made for Mari's birthday! Mari is one of my top three girls, so naturally, I had to write a story for her even with my time constraint. I don't really write fluff stories so I'm not good at these kinds of stories. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this rushed and crappy work!
> 
> (Also it's still June 13th in my timezone, so I'm technically not late :P)
> 
> Enjoy!

The bright sun shone through the blinds of a certain bedroom. The birds chirped and the water slowly rippled. A blonde was sleeping soundly on her king-sized bed. She was surrounded by pillows and cuddled with her blankets.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise awoke the blonde. Mari abruptly jumped up from her bed and smashed her alarm clock without looking, a skill she had mastered over the years. She yawned and removed her eye mask. She gave a smug smile as she looked towards the calendar. “ _I wonder what surprises I’ll get today_!” Mari thought.

Mari hopped off of her bed and got dressed for the day. She skipped through the halls of Awashima hotel pondering what to do during the school day. As the clock ticked, Mari got ready for school and boarded the boat to Uchiura. As she boarded the boat to school, she daydreamed about all the gifts and surprises she’d receive on her birthday. She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when the boat stopped. “We’re here, miss,” the captain said. Mari gave the captain a generous tip and thanked him as she frolicked to the school.

She admired the beautiful Uchiura bay as she walked along the sea. It was a view unlike anything she had seen in any other country. There were landmarks and tourist attractions, but nothing could beat the ocean view. Before she knew, Mari was already at the Uranohoshi gates. She unlocked the gates and walked in to prepare all the facilities. Soon, all the teachers arrived and Mari settled in her office seat. She spun around and acted like a hyperactive child. “ _I wonder what Kanan got for me… maybe a new wetsuit! Hmm… what about Dia-chan? Maybe a new book? Not really my taste but it’s the thought that counts_!” Mari thought. Mari bounced off her seat and got ready for the morning announcements. “ _Shinyyy!!_ Good morning everyone! I hope everyone is having a _shiny_ day! Today’s a special day… so I hope everyone has fun! That’s all for today! This was Mari Ohara, your principal, _shiny_!” Mari screamed into the microphone. The last shiny left the student’s and staff’s ears ringing until she muted it. When she finished the message, she packed her bags and headed to the 3rd year's classroom.

Before she went into the classroom, Mari peeked inside. She saw the usual commotion going on. Her classmates were talking and nothing unusual was going on. Mari was slightly disappointed that there were no gifts awaiting her, but she didn’t let that stop her and walked in. “Everyone, _shiny_!” Mari greeted. The rest of the class looked over and greeted her as well. “Good morning, Mari-san!”, they said in unison. Mari stood in silence for a few seconds awaiting her birthday wishes. "Need anything, Mari-san?", one of her classmates asked. "N-Nothing!" Mari responded. She laughed off her awkward moment and went to her desk. Before she could start a conversation with Kanan, the teacher walked in and started class.

Classes was extremely boring for Mari. She slumped onto her desk and closed her eyes to take a nap. Before she could fall into unconsciousness, she was awoken by a light tap on her shoulders. She peeked out and saw that it was Kanan who woke her up. "Mari, don't sleep in class!" Kanan mouthed to Mari. Mari pouted and pretended to pay attention.

Once lunch came along, Mari immediately went up to Kanan. "So, what are you doing today, Kanan?" Mari asked with a smug face. "I have to help out at the shop today, so I won't be going to Aqours practice," Kanan said. Mari frowned. "You'll be busy the whole day?" Mari inquired. Kanan nodded. Mari sighed. "I'm going to the student council room," Mari said as she got up. "Alright, make sure to come back in time," Kanan said. Mari waved back and went into the halls.

Honestly, having your closest friend forget about your birthday was one of the most painful things to Mari. When she walked into the hall, she stifled a sniffle and wiped the tears at the edges of her eyes. She made sure her eyes weren't puffy before she knocked on the student council room.

"Come in," a voice said from within the room. Mari slid the door open and let out a huge grin. "Dia! _Shiny_ ~!" Mari chimed as she spun around in the middle of the room. Dia facepalmed and sighed. "Mari-san, can you please refrain from such disruptive behavior?" Dia reprimanded. Mari giggled. "It's joke~!" Mari jokes. Dia sighs again and straightens her papers against the desk. "So, what do you need?" Dia asked. "Are you busy afterschool?" Mari asked. "As a matter of fact, yes. I have some matters to attend to. Do you need anything?" Dia asked. "No no! I just wanted to hang out!" Mari said. "Sorry. Maybe tomorrow," Dia said. "No! It's fine. I have to go back to class now, _ciao_ ~!" Mari said as she dashed out into the hallway.

Mari sighed when she got into the hallway. She bit her lip, hard, to try to stop the tears, but it was to no avail. Not only did one of her friends forget her birthday, two of them did. " _M-Mari.. stop crying you idiot! It's been two years so of course they forgot_!" Mari thought. She slapped herself. " _Come on, this isn't like you, Mari! Snap out of it_!" Mari told herself. Mari nodded and went back to her classroom.

Kanan was concerned when she saw Mari come back with puffy eyes. "Mari, what's wrong?" Kanan asked. “Nothing, Kanan!” Mari responded. Kanan frowned. “If there’s anything bothering you, tell me, okay?” Kanan said. “Of course~!” Mari chimed. And so, class began again. Mari wasn’t paying attention again, but this time she wasn’t sleeping. She hid her face in her books and tried not to sob. Thankfully, she went unnoticed and hurried out the classroom right after class ended.

Mari ran out of school grounds and to Uchiura sea. When she was alone, she let out all her emotions. She started sobbing miserably and let her snot drip. She used her sleeve to wipe her tears, but they kept coming. Her uncontrolled sobbing continued for a few minutes until she was finally satisfied. She wiped away all the visible snot and tears and walked back to the school building. It was quite evident that she had been crying a lot at that point. She just ignored the comments and kept walking.

She stood outside the Aqours club room and noticed it was strangely silent. She took another deep breath to compose herself and slid the door open.

“Mari-chan! Happy birthday!” the other members of Aqours, excluding Dia and Kanan, said in unison. Mari’s eyes’ widened and her mouth was left agape. The club room had birthday banners hung on the sides of walls. The whole room was decorated with ribbons and decorations. On the table were platters of food. “Mari-chan! Surprise!” Chika said with a huge grin. Mari watered up. “C-Chikacchi…” Mari said as she started crying. “Ahh! Why are you crying, Mari-chan?” Riko asked. Mari wiped her tears away and shook her head. “I’m just… so happy…” Mari said. “I’m glad you liked it! Yousoro!” You said. “We had to do this with very little time y’know, zura,” Hanamaru commented. “We did our Rubesty~!” Ruby said as she did her signature move. “Hehe… I’m glad my little demon liked it,” Yoshiko said. Before Mari could say anything, two other people walked into the room. It was Kanan holding a giant cake and Dia holding a pile of presents. “Kanan and Dia? I thought you guys had something to do?” Mari said. Kanan rubbed the back of her neck. “It was a lie, sorry Mari. We were just setting up the party for you…” Kanan said. “S-So, you didn’t forget?” Mari asked. “Of course not. How could we forget our best friend’s birthday,” Dia retorted. “You guys… you didn’t have to do all of this for me!” Mari said. “Of course we had to, we’re your best friends!” the rest of Aqours said. “What are we waiting for then? Let’s begin the party! _Shiny_!” Mari said. The other members nodded to each other.

“ _Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday to Mari~_

_Happy birthday to you_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I love cliches. I'm glad my girl got that comfort she needed at the end lol.
> 
> I just want to write here how I'm so grateful for Love Live being in my life. It really helped me in a time of my life where I really needed it.
> 
> Happy birthday to my Shiny Queen!


End file.
